You are my miracle (rewritten)
by Tokittoki
Summary: Otoya and Tokiya come from different worlds. One a rich boy, the other one a prostitute. Despite this they have one thing in common: A wish for their happy ending. They both want friends and they both want love, but love is never easy when the people closest to you are fighting to snuff it out. [TokiyaxOtoya] Warnings: MA and AU


**A/N1: If you want some kind of soundtrack for this fic, listen to: Natasha Bedingfield ft. Bruno Mars – again. After writing this, I listened to the song and thought "Wow….this could really be the soundtrack for the fic "You are my miracle. Aaaand it's a great song!" xD. Ok. Enough rambling already. Enjoy the fic, folks ;)**

-Please, father! Don't do this to me, I don't wanna!

*Slap*

Two males argued inside an enormous living room. The older had twenty five weighty years on each shoulder. His black suit demonstrated haughtiness while his blue satin tie displayed severity, enfolding itself around the man's white-pearl blouse. On his feet, a pair of black immaculate shoes. His brown eyes, short hair as well as his crumpled face reflected the sore experiences through his aliveness.

In front of him was standing a sixteen year old boy. Two pulchritudinous, lonesome red eyes and messy hair mixed with a slender tanned skin as his vernal face evidenced a frown. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a red t-shirt patterned by a white and black guitar.

The room was tremendously huge yet vacuous to Otoya's eyes. The men were standing beside a big table in the centre of the division. Covered in beige, two beige chairs were turned to an empty fireplace. Famous Japanese paintings gifted the beige walls with a new lease of life and colour as the windows lifted the stygian loneliness of the living room. Some drinks and scented flowers, wrapped in a jar, stood on a table recumbent against one of the walls. On Otoya's right side, some meters ahead, a cream ladder adorned by a red carpet, leaded to the inner part of the house where the rooms were.

-Shut up, Otoya! This is for your own good.

-I don't wanna go there!

-You disobeyed me saying you don't want to marry Nanami-san. That is why I'm punishing you. Can't you see that marrying with her is a great form of helping our family? She is very rich, it would help us a lot.

-But I don't love her, she's only a friend! I wanna marry someone for love, not money.

-What does it matter if you love her or not? Nothing!

-Can't you see anythin' more in front of your eyes apart from money?

-Don't continue if you don't want me to slap your face again!

There-head was living with his father in a mansion. Once, when the his mother was alive, prosperity reigned in the house but soon after her death Otoya's father burned a great sum of money in casinos.

They still were rich but the red-head's father was purely greedy. All the money in the world would never gratify him. That's why he was forcing his son to marry the heiress of a great financial group. She loved the red-head though he couldn't requite her feelings, only seeing Nanami as nothing more than a friend.

-I'll take you there tonight!

-No!

*Slap*

-Go to your room _immediately_ and _don't_ leave it until I give you permission to. – His father bleakly pointed to the stairs.

The boy glided by the older male in a fast gait. Never looking behind, he decisively moved upstairs reaching a long corridor filled with slim paintings and statues. The red carpet reached its end. A petite marble table stood in the middle of the lengthy halfway against a wall overlaid in beige. A jar of blithe sunflowers, his mother's favourite flowers, rested on the table. His feet quietly stopped so he could inhale the memories of his longed mother through that sweet perfume. She had the same scent…

Almost reaching his bedroom he halted again, this time in front of a particular painting. His orbs observed it. He himself and his parents, the three of them were there wearing smile on their faces. Those beams filled Otoya with happiness and nostalgia at the same time.

His mother had such a youthful face…Her straight red hair reached the middle of her back, she was wearing a maroon v-neck dress with long sleeves showing only a part of her fingers. It had a very simple design, typical of her, the satin texture reached her feet, veiling them. One of the feminine hands was touching the shoulder of a little red-head, her kind crimson eyes were on him too.

The woman was indeed young, she was thirty years old at that time, marrying when was twenty-two and giving birth to her first and only son three years later. His father, beholding them with a calm though happy expression, was thirty-two when he married to the love of his life.

The growing red-head was loved and cared for until his mother's death, six years ago. After that, the boy's father unrecognisably changed, acting glacially cold and aggressively towards Otoya. He even seemed to disgust his own son, Otoya wasn't able to tell the motive.

In that portrait they apparent to be the perfect family though they weren't. His parents loved each other but also had their quarrels, never letting them trespass to the ignorant red-head. It was okay, everything was always alright.

Otoya fixed his look on one of the white doors restarting his hike to the room, turning the silver handle when he reached it. The space before him was like a small living room. His messy living room. It had a relaxed style, some guitars and pictures of his favourite musicians hanged on a rigid surface, a soccer ball leaned against one of the several red and black puffs near the pale wall.

Walking through the room he opened another door, the one that lead to his bedroom which wasn't very spacious. The patterned black treble-clef on the terra-cotta wall was the most appellative element. A double bed with messy white and red covers lay on a cream-colored floor. Not far from it an orange guitar displayed its metallic chords, pleadingly asking for being played. A white curtained window consent the refreshing breeze of a sunny autumn to blow inside. Music sheets peeked from an open chest close to the door as well as the colourful clothes inside a black wardrobe.

Suddenly, four small and slightly orange paws stepped in front of the boy. Two glowing black eyes and a small rolled up orange tail wagging left and right, like a windshield, couldn't supress it's happiness in seeing his owner.

-Hi there, Marley! – He petted the small dog, who woofed. – Otoya snaffled his guitar playing it, tensely, on the bed. – Sometimes, life's hard, yanno? - His eyes flew to the dog leaning his body to his owner's legs. – It hurts when my dad 's like this. I mean…Does he really have to punish me this way? After all, I'm still a…

He might have money yet it didn't matter. Otoya was just a childlike decent guy with a cheerful and kind personality. All these traits acquired from his mother. Though he didn't have many friends, his father almost never let him out of the house property. In this condition it was hard having friends.

He had private lessons with a teacher who came just to meet him. The subject he loved the most was music, without a doubt. Whenever he sang or played his guitar he felt complete, unimprisoned from the invisible fence hindering him on that site.

The clock cursors didn't seem to strike the hours, Otoya didn't want time to pass fast but this slowness was overblown. A grip formed on his chest out of nervousness. That retribution was just too sore.

-Otoya, come out and go to the car! – An oppressive voice barked from the corridor.

-Guess it's time...

His hair concealed his ruby eyes as each step was taken, as he descended the stairs, as he moved into a blue car. His father sat beside him.

Looking absently through the window he soon found himself in a gloomy road, trees surrounding the car as they voyaged. When the glass division that separated them from the driver descended he almost hopped, startled.

-You can stop some meters ahead.

The smoked-glass moved up. Hollowness started to replace the trees as a big white house shown. Otoya could read in the neon letters above the roof: "Pleasure paradise". This was the punishment he received for defying his father.

The older man and the teen entered much to the younger's dismay. He didn't want to be there, it was a klutzy and crass place to him.

Otoya looked around. Only boys were in the main room, right after the entrance. Some were teens, some older. Some held a drink on the sofa, others chatted at a balcony Some were accompanying other men to the inner part of the house while others came out joining the left. Blonds, red-heads, brown and black heads, and a…bluenet? The last one caught the teen's eye, sitting on a couch alone, in his pale hands a book.

The red-head looked away, blushing, when he noticed the exquisite sapphires were staring back at him. Gazing to the refined candelabra above, he remembered those old palaces he saw on TV. The walls were like the ocean, federal blue foiled with three alizarin crimson sofas. A denim carpet meddled between the left and right couches while many drinks overhung on transparent shelves in front of a black balcony.

-Wait here, Otoya. – His father ordered.

Meantime the boy stood still, not knowing what to do, the older male distanced to speak to the owner of the brothel who examined the youngster curiously. Otoya guessed he was between 35 and 40 years old. His hair was tied in a blond ponytail. His huskiness denounced by his tight shirt and leather jacket.

-C'mere boy! – He gestured meanwhile a smirk assembled his lips.

In a timorous pace he reached them, the owner put his left arm on the boy's shoulder proudly.

-So, which one do ya prefer? The submissive type or the dominant type?

Two red orbs clearly reflected bewilderment.

-The _dominant_. – Otoya's father imposed, glancing to the other man.

The owner inspected the teen again, from top to bottom.

-Hum…Seems that our boyo here doesn't have much background. I can tell for all of my years of experience on this field. Better one that can be dominant and submissive, it'd suit him better since he can choose when they're in the room. I bet he only looks shy on the outside, he's just waitin' to release his inner fierce lion when he's with alone with one of our…"_servants_" – He patted the boy's shoulder, looking down at him. – Let's choose? DS Boys, c'mere! – He charged.

Four males stepped in front of them, all were wearing kimonos, the only aspect distinguishing them was its colour. On the left was a blue-eyed blond in a green kimono, a dark tan on his skin.

Beside him was one wearing a light pink one, he seemed young. Angelical curly russet-brown hair and eyes adorned his golden-tainted face.

On his right was the bluenet Otoya was staring at before, in a midnight blue kimono. His skin, almost as pale as snow, enhanced two pained and, at the same time, intriguing greenish-blue eyes. His hair had the same colour of the kimono, smooth but spiky at the end, an amount of it reached his straight long nose. He seemed to be the only one by the red-head's age. Otoya noted he still had his book with him, under his arm.

Beside him was another pale man, he was tall and very thin, giving the impression he was ill. His long hair reached his back and his eyes were as void as air.

The boy's heart skipped a bit when the man patted his shoulder again.

-So which one do ya choose?

Otoya glimpsed again, all of them were looking at him except for the blue-head.

-You're havin' trouble, huh? I'll pick one for ya, 'kay?

-…

The man aimed to the boy with the blue kimono.

-C'mere, Ichinose Tokiya.

-He can be very cold at times but never with our customers. All of 'em say he's amazin'. – The owner whispered in Otoya's ear.

The boy advanced to the red-head bowing.

-It's a full, Ichinose. – The blond ordered.

-Good evening. What is your name, customer-sama?

-I-Ittoki Otoya.

-Ittoki-sama, please come. – The bluenet grabbed Otoya's hand, **pulling him inside.**

They didn't speak during the short trip to one of the bedrooms, Otoya was far too embarrassed and scared. The taller male opened the door, **shuffled inside** holding the door handle, waiting for the red-head to enter the room.

-This is our room tonight.

-Tonight?

The older teen arched an eyebrow.

-Didn't your father tell you? That you are going to spend the entire night in my company?

-No…

-Well, it doesn't matter. Now let me prepare the room for us.

He hadn't noticed it but it was very warm inside, the red eyes checked the room, shyly. A double red sheeted bed was lustfully displaying some handcuffs on its metallic bars as a whip rested starkly on a coffee-brown table, in front of it.

A mirror, on the left reflected two boys. One was lighting up incense near a table, the other was in the middle of the room looking at himself, trailed in his musing.

An indiscreet window hid behind dark brown curtains, prying them. Colourful sex toys and condoms, near the door, colourised and bedimmed the room at the same time.

His eyes darted to the boy again who was kindling some candles though the room had some luminosity. He was very pretty indeed, that kimono suited him well.

The boy strode to him, griping his hand, pulling him to the bed, where they sat side by side.

-Be happy, Ittoki-sama. Tonight I will fulfil your wishes.

-Wishes?

The bluenet scowled but composed himself again in a matter of seconds. A kiss was placed on Otoya's lips. The boy didn't counter though, he was still aghast and petrified in fright.

-Hum…Aaa… - The red-head glimpsed to other direction and then to the sapphires. – What's your name? – The boy before him startled.

-Here, names don't matter. You can call me whatever you wish and I'll be whoever you want me to.

Otoya pored into the blue eyes, decidedly.

-It matters to me, I'm goin' to lose my virginity to you after all… – His eyes rolled, a tear in them. The boy's blush darkened.

-You are not experienced at all, are you? – The teen observed more than asked. – Tell me, why are you here, Ittoki-sama?

-Call me just Otoya, since we're gonna do this plus… feels weird being addressed as sama. And, please, tell me your name.

-Ichinose Tokiya, I believe you have heard it before.

-Sorry… I wasn't paying attention, I was too…scared. – He admitted shyly. - How do ya prefer to be treated? Answer me honestly.

-You can call me Tokiya if you want.

The red-head smiled for the first time on that night.

-Tokiya then! Ya have a beautiful name!

For some reason, the sapphire eyes broadened.

-Why are you here…Otoya?

The younger boy disclosed his story to the bluenet, the reason why he was there in that night. It was odd, they were completely strangers to each other, even though…he was commencing to get used to the dazzling stranger beside him.

-What are we gonna do now?

-If we don't do it, they will notice and it won't be good for any of us. I'll be gentle with you since you are so inexperienced and treated me so nicely.

-Other people don't do that? – A bolt of surprise flashed in the red rubies.

Tokiya looked to the mirror that reflected them.

-No... Usually they treat me like a mere object that doesn't even deserve to be alive. To them I am disgusting but they always manage to find their way here, they always come back…

He shook his head and looked again to the red-head whose eyes demonstrated distress. Seeing that, the bluenet placed his pallid hand on his.

-Don't be afraid, Otoya, I won't hurt you, okay? – His lips meet again with the inexperienced red-head.

-I-I-I dunno how to do this. – A blush emerged on his tanned cheeks.

-I'll give you the instructions, is that alright? – He sat up.

-Yeah…

The kimono slowly was undressed, falling on the ground.

Tojiya said he wouldn't damage him but he was still nervous. Would it hurt? Even if he didn't mean to... What would it feel like? And he was a guy. Was this right? Two guys, doing _it_? That flush bleached chest, the broad upper shape, the shaft hanging between his legs. There was nothing refined or curvy about it. Not that he didn't like that view but it was a _man's_, not a woman's body. Was this right...?

Two steps were enough for the bluenet to reach the guitarist, laying him on his knees in the middle of the red covers. Stripping the red shirt, he kissed his lips, later his torso, teasing him on his way down. After disrobing the other's pants, he felt his ass.

Was this right?

As soon as his underwear fell from the bluenet's fingers, Otoya felt two cold hands caressing his ass cheeks. Later on, one of them left them and begun rubbing his front.

It wasn't as horrifying as he thought though. Well… he didn't really think because he didn't know what to expect, not even how it was done. It was queer though. Was this, doing these things right?

Otoya was red due to his own embarrassment but still, observed what the bluenet was doing to him. It was all so new…When he accidentally let out a moan escape, rapidly capped his mouth resulting in a chuckle from Tokiya.

It wasn't bad…So, somehow, there was a slight possibility of that touch being right. Those cool hands running though his figure and length felt kind of... enjoyable. So...there was a chance, even if it was a microscopic one.

Tokiya decreased the speed of his hand to place the other on himself.

-T-Tokiya… Isn't that too much effort to ya?

-No, I'm used to it.

-Lemme help ya, please. We should both enjoy this, right?

The sapphire eyes let out a look of surprise to the boy standing in front of him. Slowly taking his hand off himself allowed Otoya to put his, Never stop looking into the red rubies.

His texture was different. It felt awkwardly pleasant to sense, slide though it. Groping its head, drawing circles, pressing it...Oh God, it sure was delectable. A heat started forming on his groin area, he was definitely aroused.

The big tanned hand moved faster as time passed, Tokiya started panting. The blue-head grabbed a vial, trying to lubricate himself with the moisture but it was hard. He couldn't reach his own entrance quite well with the red-head stubbing him.

-Put some in mine. – Otoya asked the other, spreading his hands.

As liquid flowed from the bottle to the pair of hands, Tokiya instructed him on what he had to do. Otoya rubbed them with that moisture, slowly inserting his fingers inside the other who frowned.

-Does it hurt?

-No.

Otoya studied the boy in front of him, on the guitarist's face a mix of apprehension and seriousness.

-Tell me the truth. _Am I hurting you_?

-A little. But it's not your fault! – He quickly added. – Someone before you hurt me, he was very rough.

Otoya withdrawn his fingers from the bluenet.

-Let's stop this, Tokiya.

-No, it will be bad for the two of us. Continue.

The red-head looked to his fingers, scowling, and show them to the teen.

-But 'cha bleedin'…

-You… - He sighed. – Go on, I'm okay.

Why did he do it? He wasn't sure. Maybe for compassion or maybe to ease the boy's sting, maybe for both, Otoya leaned his lips to the other's.

To the younger's surprise, the kiss was corresponded as both closed their eyes and lay their bodies on the bed. Otoya's fingers tucked through the bluenet's first ring of muscle.

He was so _tight, _so torrid,... No!He shouldn't be enjoying this, this touch, this overflowing heat. Tokiya was a guy for God's sake! But it felt so brutally good... He was in pain too. Wasn't this exploiting the bluenet?

-D-don't _stop_, Otoya...ngh.

The way he said those words, the moans he dropped every time he fingered and stroke him drove away those thoughts. Since both seemed to be enjoying this contact somehow, better not think about it, just act and sense.

-Put this before you...ngh...insert your...ah... – He gripped a condom near them.

-'Kay. – Otoya took his fingers off and put it on awkwardly, positioning himself carefully.

-You can…Yes, that's it. – The guitarist's shaft begun intruding in the bluenet's pucker, sizzling when came in contact with the sweltering torridity inside the boy's cavity. – Otoya, you don't need to be so slow, you are not obliged to wait. – Otoya's member was currently hid in the other's skin. - I'm okay, you can move.

-...Ngh...but-it would be painful if I...just start movin'… - He locked his eyes with the boy's beneath him.

Tokiya smiled and clung to the red-head, kissing him.

-Thank you for being so kind with me, for treating me well.

A blush formed on Otoya's cheeks. That smile, those words were so genuine that consumed his heart.

-I also gotta to thank ya for bein' so kind and gentle with me. You're in pain, even so, you lemme-

-The loss of virginity like this… It is a sin, so I didn't and still don't want to hurt you. I also lost mine with someone I didn't love. It was on my first night as a prostitute.

One more smooch, Otoya started thrusting cautiously.

They were mere strangers, completely ignorant of the existence of the other until that night. Strangers but accomplices. Accomplices of a cruel situation.

He never felt such a staggering sensation before, he couldn't stop, he _needed_ to continue for the sake of his mental state, almost reaching a stage of insanity. More, faster!

Blasting in ecstasy, Otoya, unbalanced, fell on top of the sweating bluenet, rolling to his side. Both faced the ceiling, separated by scant centimetres. Otoya turned his face to Tokiya after a couple of minutes.

-Ya really hate bein' here, don't 'cha? Must be so hard… to do this.

-I guess you can say that. I was forced to be here. I have been doing this since some years ago.

-Why?

-My father was also a prostitute, he didn't want me to have this sort of life but a chain of events in my life made me end up here.

Tokiya's face dimmed, Otoya could see a course of pain running though it, even though he had to have an answer to a nagging question.

-Can I ask ya what happened to your dad?

-He…was murdered.

-I'm so sorry… My mom also died, six years ago, she was very ill. – The teen beside him crossed his vision with the red orbs. – It's kinda funny yanno? – Otoya smiled. – We 're total strangers but still I shared this with ya… and ya did the same.

-I guess because we don't know each other well it is easier to speak about these kind of things. Besides, we share a bitter past and an acrid present. And because of the situation that brought us to this room...

-Thanks, Tokiya for your gentleness. I'm sorry for hurtin' ya. If it still hurts I can give ya some pain killers. I always have some with me since I play soccer in the yard and often get wounded.

-Yes, thank you.

Otoya stood up, took some medicine from his pants and reached a glass of water on the headboard. Sitting on the bed, he offered it together with a tablet. The other sat up and swallowed it, thanking the guitarist once finished. After the red-head put the empty glass on the headboard again, he lay beside the bluenet, turning to him.

-If it serves as a compliment, you are the best client I've ever had. No one ever treated me like this. – Then he noticed the smaller boy had fallen asleep. A tender smile played on his fleshy lips. – It was your first time after all, you're not used to these things. Thank you, Otoya-sama, no. Otoya.

An hour later, the red-head woke up noticing a blanket warmed him. Sitting up, he looked around evidencing its emptiness. Why did he dream someone kissed him? It sounded so real… The lips brushing against his were so heart-warming…as if they were saying "thank you".

The door creaked, the bluenet stepped inside.

-You are awake already? – The boy's kimono enwrapped him again.

Having a flashback, Otoya blushed, sitting up.

-What time is it?

-Three AM, you have been sleeping for an hour.

-Oh…

-What do you want to do now? We have some more time so we can do whatever you wish.

-Can we talk a lil'?

-Yes. - He nodded. – Then you should put some clothes on, unless you want to stay naked.

-Sorry! – Red veneered his silhouette. - I'll go dress myself right away.

He flashed off the bed, pulling on his clothes as fast as he could. Tokiya chuckled and walked to the mirror, standing by its side, his eyes on the red-head.

-Don't be so embarrassed, I'm used to nudity.

-Alright! Much better now! – He grinned to the other, already dressed.

Otoya walked towards the bed, sitting on it, Tokiya aped him wearing a soft smile.

-You really have some strange and sudden reactions.

Otoya blinked, confounded.

-What do you want to speak about? – Tokiya asked.

-Everythin'!

The red-head enjoyed chatting with someone, it was a change to his lonely life. He spoke a lot with Marley but Tokiya was different. He was a person to start with and listened to what he said.

Surprise diffused through Otoya's face when he realised Tokiya shared his devotion for music. He didn't play an instrument though but loved to sing. It was his deepest dream, to perform on a stage, share his songs with the entire world. The only time the bluenet sang in that house, the others derisive him calling him idiot for doing so. As a result, he never sang again.

-Could ya please sing?

-It is better for me not to-

-Please… - His face formed a pout.

-I'm not good enough.

-Please… Tokiya...I wanna hear ya sing. - He sounded like a puppy.

Hesitantly, the bluenet sang a familiar melody. Otoya's mother had often listened to it. A song of faith, of hope… Amazing Grace. He also started to sing it. Their low voices loaded up the room, Otoya loved their mix of sounds.

-Your voice 's…

-I know, it's bad, I told you.

-No! ...It's... wonderful.

Another smile formed on the blue-head's lips, his eyes narrowed.

-Thank you… Yours is very pretty as well. – The red orbs glistened.

-I sure dunno why the others mocked ya...There's nothin' shameful 'bout it. I do it all the time! It's a way of releasing my worries. Ya should pursue that dream of yours! We should always struggle to make our dreams come true!

-I will never be able to get away. – His smile metamorphosed into tart, his eyes darted to the bed's bars. - To chase my dreams I would have to run away but I can't.

Demurely, Otoya touched the not so unfamiliar hand, the blue orbs gazed to the one beside him.

-If ya believe in yourself and your dreams, then anything 's possible! – His face shone as effulgent as the light of the sun.

-You are such a cheerful person….

-We all should think the positive way, there's always a bright side of every situation!

He begun jabbering about him, his parents, music... Everything he was able to recall. Perceiving the bluenet was listening carefully replete him with a warm feeling; someone actually had the amiability of hearing him! Tokiya didn't speak much though the red-head understood it was part of his quiet nature, he undertook that.

-How much time do we got?

-One hour. You seem tired, you should rest for a bit.

-Haha! Look who's talkin'! Ya look tired as hell. We can rest a lil'. – He looked around, trying to figure out a cosy place. – Seems like the most comfortable place here 's this bed. – He peeked Tokiya's face, blushing. – We already have done it, right? So I guess it wouldn't be bad if we sleep together.

The other male's face shown surprise again. With his kimono on, he lay down near the red-head. Both fell asleep after a couple of minutes.

When Tokiya woke up he felt a heat against him, his eyes looked to the boy beside him. Otoya was turned to him, one of his arms embracing his belly.

-You are like a child, behaving so innocently and sincerely yet your life is full of pain as well…

The body moved, the red rubies lazily opened.

-...Mornin', Tokiya... – He smiled softly.

-Did you sleep well?

-Yeah. – He noticed he was hugging the other male, removing his arm in a flash. – Ah, sorry! I-

-It's ok, I don't mind but it's time for us to leave.

-Yeah…

His driver had come to pick him up, waiting for the red-head in the lobby. Otoya safely **arrived home**, to Marley's and his guitar's company. He wasn't able to look his father in the eyes though, embarrassment and disappointment tattooed his face. Did his father really obliged him to do that?

His loneliness strangled him as he saw days, weeks, months passing by through his calendar. Though he had his father he was almost never at home. Even when he was would almost never speak to the red-head.

He had demanded the staff of the mansion to never allow his son to leave the property. The poor puppets obeyed or else the teen's father would guarantee they wouldn't have another job in their lives if they ever disobeyed his orders.

During that time, he kept thinking about Tokiya. He had the urge to see him again. They created a bond on that night, a bond of friendship. Was he alright? Did he manage to escape that hideous site? Did the bluenet thought of him during all that time? Would he recognise him? He was just one more client...maybe he wouldn't, but he needed to see him. Without giving it another thought, he requested his driver to meet him in his room.

-Please, Len-san. You're the only one I can trust in this house. Please, can ya take me there?

Otoya's driver was short a middle-aged man. His experienced blue eyes exhibit the compassion and sympathy he had for the red-head. He was a very fond friend of his mother after all, seeing

-Yes sir but what do I tell your father? Should I tell him you are having a date with Nanami-san?

-Please do. Lemme get somethin' for Tokiya first, I'll meet you in the garage.

The driver took the impatient and nervous red-head to the brothel again. The trip was long, Otoya kept wondering about what he d' say to the bluenet when he met him. The last time they saw each other was in...intimate...circumstances so ot was kind of cumbersome.

-You again lil' boy? I almost didn't remember ya but I can smell inexperience from afar. Haha! Seems ya liked bein' here, wanna have more fun? – The owner asked with a naughty look, disgusting to Otoya's eyes.

-Yes.

-Good! So what's your wish today?

-I want the boy from the last time. – His features were scarily serious, the other mustn't suspect anything.

-Ah, Ichinose! You're lucky, he's here today. Lemme call him. Seat in one of the sofas, fell yourself at home! – The man, smirking, disappeared through the corridor.

Home? For some it was indeed but what kind of sordid "home" was that? Did that man treat Tokiya nicely? He was such a disgusting individual...almost certainly he wouldn't. Tokiya told him his customers didn't treat him as a human being too...What would they do to him? He himself hurt him, even so the bluenet thanked him for his "kindness". How harsh would the others be on him?

-Here's our "servant".

Otoya was so vanished in his musing he didn't notice they had stepped closer. When he glimpsed to Tokiya, twigged a surprised and intrigued expression on his features. He remembered him, for sure. Standing up, Otoya tangled his eyes with the blond.

-Can I take him to a hotel?

-Why go to a hotel when ya can spend some good 'n playful time here?

-I'd like to spend the day with him in a more comfortable place, if you know what I mean. Is that alright?

The pair of surprised eyes turned into ice.

-As ya wish! We like to treat well our customers.

-Come with me.

Tokiya didn't say a word from the brothel to the car, Otoya noticed the boy sitting next to him wouldn't speak unless he set out a conversation.

-...Hum...Are ya allright...Tokiya...?

-…

-Tokiya?

He deliberately put his hand on the other's shoulder who shook it off turning a cold face to Otoya.

-...What 's wrong?

-I see you are like all the others, you turned into one of them. I shouldn't have trusted you.

-Of course ya should've trusted me, Tokiya. – He directed him a sincere beam. – That was just an act so I could take ya out of there.

-Then you…? – His ice wall liquefied.

-I'm gonna take ya with me, but not to a hotel. – A wink.

-To where then?

-To whatever you wanna go!

-…Can we walk by the beach?

-Of course!

Merrily pressing a button, the glass division descended.

-Please, Len-san! Take us to a beach in the nearest town.

-Yes sir.

The glass glided up.

-You are not as innocent as I thought.

The guitarist grinned widely, embosoming the other.

-I missed ya! I thought ya didn't remember me 'cause we haven't seen each other for so long.

-It's not easy to forget someone so awkward and cheerful like you.

-Haha! How have ya been? Tell me everythin'! Oh, but first, wear this, you'll feel more comfortable, I guess. – He put some clothes on the other's lap. – Hope they suit 'cha.

The blue-head took his kimono off, Otoya couldn't help but to blush. His body, did it belong to a Greek God? It was so perfect… so pale however somewhat muscled…But since when did he have bruises on him? Though they were light... Maybe he wasn't able to see them in that night…? Tokiya's voice cracked his fancy.

-They are a little short but fit me. – He was dressed up in a pale shirt and a pair of dark blue pants and jacket, a black belt and a pair of brown shoes.

-They really look good on ya. Now, tell me. Are ya okay? Those bruises on your back…

The ride to the place was swift. Once out of the car, both tread to the beach, partaking the entwined fragrance of sea and sand.

It was completely vacuous, the sunny blaze reflected in the water offered a feel of the summer that was yet to come. Some rocks bejewelled both sides of the beach as the sand called for them to take off their shoes and grope its grains slender texture. The sea waves, stoic and calm bowled in a dilatory waltz.

-it's a wonderful view.

-It inspires me to play some music, wanna sit there? – The red-head pointed to the seaside, some meters forth. – The sea is calm so it shouldn't be a problem. Come!

Otoya grabbed the boy's hand and met the seaside in a rush, sitting on the sand. Some grains set off due the brunt.

-This was fun! Ya have some sand in your hair. Haha! Sorry for makin' ya sit like this.

-It's nothing. – The bluenet bushed his blue stands, taking the gains off.

Otoya smiled to his friend, their eyes leisurely touched the sea.

-I love the beach! So relaxing.

-Hum hum.

-Wish I could travel all over the world…There are so many things waiting to be discovered!

-Whoever hears you would think you never go out. – Tokiya turned his face to the guitarist.

-And I don't.

-You don't?!

Otoya dwelled his beholding, glowering woefully to the bluenet.

-Yeah, my dad doesn't want me to, dunno why. But I'm not alone, I have my guitar and Marley too!

-Marley?

-An abandoned dog I found some time ago. He was a lil' pup and seemed so hungry…I pitied him and brought him home with me. My dad doesn't know 'bout it, he's always in my living room or in my bedroom.

-Your father, is he never with you?

-Nah. He's almost never at home. Normally he's workin', he's the leader of a financial group. My dad spends millions on casinos so we're not that rich. But, yanno? Money doesn't really matter to me, having friends and bein' loved 's more important.

-I agree. – Tokiya smiled sincerely to his friend. – But… if your father doesn't let you out, how did you manage to go out even without his permission? He must be a very severe person…

-He is. – Otoya chuckled. – I asked Len-san not to tell anyone 'bout this. In that house, he's the only one I can truly trust. He was a very fond friend of my mom. If anyone asks, we'll tell I'm having a date with my supposed fiancé, Nanami-san. He'd kill me if he knew ya treated me so nicely that night and that I wanted to meet 'cha today. – He giggled once more.

-You lied for…me?

Otoya gave him a nod.

-Why did you go this far for someone like me? Why did you want to see me?

-I needed to know if everythin' was alright and... I wanted to be with 'cha again. – The red-head quietly confessed.

-With me?

-Yeah. – His lips formed a tremendous grin. – I like to speak with ya, it feels natural. Don't 'cha like bein' with me? – Otoya's face shaped a cute pout.

-I do. – Tokiya's lips smiled as well.

-Great~ - The younger boy hugged the other tightly. – It's so good to have friends!

-Indeed

Tokiya moved away after spending some time in the other's arms.

-Hum…about the girl you spoke about. Does she know about this?

-Nope. You, me, and Len-san are the only ones who know. Actually I don't meet with her much, she's a friend but she likes me in a way I cannot requite. I don't wanna give her hope. I already told her and she says she's okay with it but I don't wanna hurt her...

-That sounds sad. It must be really hard when you love someone that cannot love you back.

-It is, I can imagine how she feels, that's why I don't meet with her. I want her to find someone that can make her really happy. I can't force myself to love someone…even if I try.

Their gaze met with the waves again. Some time after, Tokiya turned his sapphires to the guitar laid by Otoya's side.

-Would you like to play a song on your guitar for me?

-Of course! – A huge toothy beam formed.

He started to play it, releasing soothing notes, humming along. The bluenet listened attentively, lugging his legs to his torso.

Otoya was truthfully happy by Tokiya's side. Maybe that night had brought him something else. Something that couldn't be bought or described with words.

Their day was spent just like that, chatting about thoughts and dreams, wondering about the future, singing melodious songs.

They kept seeing each other month after month, from two to two weeks, coming closer. Otoya took the blue-head to considerable sites, unveiling a whole new world. They roller skated, bobbed in huge haste on a roller coaster (although the red-head was fearful of heights), lunched together, watched movies, strode through parks and music stores, having the time of their lives.

Otoya always told his father he was going out with his fiancé, the man assumed it being extremely pleased.

-That's my boy! Seems that the punishment I gave you served to show you I was right.

He'd always tell that to the teen who beckoned uneasily. Guilt took place, Otoya didn't fancy telling falsehoods to his dad, nevertheless wouldn't waive this friendship, a very authentic and accomplice one, yet it was veering to something else.

Otoya perceived his feelings for Tokiya had metamorphosed. He had an unfulfilled urge to be with him, fixing all the dates they'd meet on his cell phone, eagerly wishing the days would by some means wane or fleet so he could be near him anew.

His unsatisfaction always came off when his rubies crossed those disconcerting sapphires, his heart scooting three hundred beats per second. He had fallen in love with the one who stole his first kiss and been his first time. Tokiya was a sort of miracle who popped up in his prosaic, sole life, sketching it briskly.

April 11 arrived, Otoya's birthday. His father greeted him offering him a book. He was holding it as he sat on the bed.

-If he knew me, he wouldn't gimme this. I don't enjoy readin' books, prefer manga... - His sad eyes met up with the gift.

*knock knock*

Leaving the book behind he stood up, opening the door in a sluggish pace.

-Who is- Ah, it's ya Len-san. Mornin'.

-Good morning, sir. Come with me, someone is waiting for you.

-who? Where?

-You'll see later and by the way, happy birthday.

-Thanks! – His arms thankfully hugged the man.

Otoya followed his driver to the garage, stepping inside the car.

Who was waiting for him? Did Nanami want to meet him since it was his birthday...? Another friend? Tokiya didn't know since that issue never crossed their conversations. Who might be?

Arriving to a park, Len asked Otoya to slip out of the vehicle saying there was a problem with it, needing repair. When Otoya came out, it drove away immediately.

-Huh?! Wait, Len-san!

-Are you going to stay there forever?

That voice…He turned, in his orbs a joyful glow.

-Tokiya! – He run, hugging his waist snugly.

-Happy birthday. – Tokiya smiled, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Otoya pulled away, confusion took over his features. They didn't agree anything on that day though he really wished for it. How did Tokiya know? And...he wasn't dressed up in his usual clothes, he had a pair of jeans and a white patterned shirt covered by a black coat... Where was his kimono?

-What 'cha doin' here? How did Len-san know ya were here? How did yanno today's my birthday? Where's your kimono?

-You always ask so many questions. – The blue-head chuckled. - Len-san told me. And...Isn't that obvious? I'm going to spend this day with you, dummy. I asked Len-san's help, he has my kimono with him…it doesn't matter. – He shook his head. – Take this. – He stretched his hand, an unobtrusive package displayed itself on it.

-What's this?

-Open up.

He placed the small gift on Otoya's inquisitive hands who warily disembroiled the red package. His eyes grew as he learned what was inside.

-A pendant…Seems like one part of it 's missin'. Why?

-I have the other part, see? – He pointed to his necklace. – They complete each other. It's not much but…

-It's one of the best things I ever received! And it's in the shape of a musical note as well... – He studied the object.

The red-head put his necklace on laying hold of its half, Tokiya did the same, joining them.

-I'll be always by your side, even if we don't see each other.

-Thanks Tokiya it means a lot to me. – His eyes still beholding the complete pendant.

-Want to go inside the park? There's a lake in there.

The red-head blissfully nodded, his face able to thaw everything on its reach.

They sauntered throughout trees and bushes noticing the park was nearly deserted. Birds could be seen flying, tweeting through the pink cherry blossom's branches as its leaves let out the noon sun trespass. Finally the boys reached the lake. It wasn't ample. Its clear water, revealed colourful fish and some ducks, diving in the cool aqua.

Tokiya spun out a towel on the grass. After both sat on leisurely, the bluenet put the fruits and sandwiches he conveyed inside a wicker basket in front of them. Once done, they started lunching, Otoya bogged in the healthy food while Tokiya, refined, relished each piece.

Yakking a bit postliminary, observed the nonchalant people present in between the green and rose. Tokiya pored at the red-head for some instants.

-...Otoya.

-Yeah? – The red rubies stared back at him.

The blue eyes rolled then gazed to Otoya tenderly and slightly shy.

-I…I know that this might be just one-sided but I have to say this. You. Since the day you entered my life you gave me so much. You turned it upside down and I thank you for that.

-Ya don't have to thank me-

Tokiya laid his hand on the other's who started flushing.

-Please, let me finish. You made me feel different, as a person and not a disgusting object. You made me feel cared for, that is very important to me. I believe you were the first to make me feel… in my own skin. Since that night I have been thinking more and more about you. Your actions always surprise me. And…I have grown to see you as more that a friend.

-Wataya mean? – Otoya's features confusedly scanned the bluenet.

-What I mean is that I love you, Otoya. And… it's ok if you don't share my feelings…

Otoya looked down instantly.

-…But, please don't do to me what you did to your fiancée. Don't distance yourself from me…I need to see you, to be with you. My feelings will disappear sooner or later but, please stay close to me.

-I-I do! – The red hair was still covering his eyes.

-You…?

-I also love ya… - The rubies moved upwards hesitantly. - …Tokiya. – His lips moved up, drawing a sweet beam.

Tokiya impended himself enclosing his hand on Otoya's head, hauling it evenly until their lips lightly touched.

It was a peck, nothing special about it but to the red-head it felt so heavenly... He craved for that kiss for so long and now he was finally tasting those yearned pulpy lips.

Placing soft smooches on each other's lips, Tokiya delicately embezzled the guitarist's upper lip, gently sucking, degusting it. There was no hurry, no pace every time their lips tethered.

Tokiya lay the red-head down shielding his head. Taking advantage of the blue-head's open mouth, Otoya rounded his arms around the pale neck, seamlessly fondling his lover's tongue. They begun exploring quietly every inch of the other's cavity. Every time they parted to breathe, Tokiya would say "I love you", obtaining a flustered blush and smile.

They changed their position. Otoya was lying on the towel, resting his head on Tokiya's lap while the last pet the crimson hair unhurriedly, frolicking with the red strands. The guitarist was facing the bluenet's belly, his right arm enwrapped him in an awkward hug.

-You know? Sometimes you resemble a dog.

-A dog? – Otoya opened his eyes and faced his lover, laughing at the thought.

Tokiya chuckled, kissing his cheek.

-You enjoy my petting, you pout a lot and when you're happy I can almost see a red tail wagging and a muzzle. – His fingers pinched ethereally the tip of Otoya's nose, causing an amused laugh. – Like a cute little puppy.

-Then I guess I'm like a dog! Will ya gimme a pet name too? – He joked.

-…Little Ruby… It would suit you perfectly.

-I was kiddin' 'bout the pet name but I like that one. – His eyes smiled. –Why Little Ruby?

-Little because you act like a small puppy. Ruby because of the colour of your eyes and hair and you also blush a lot.

Otoya gave him a bright grin, fresh as the spring leaves floating on the water.

-Otoya… I have to tell you something. – His face turned in a serious expression while his hand persisted petting the crimson hair. – Even if I sleep with other people, my heart will only belong to you.

-I know. – His lips gracefully directed a tender smile to his lover.

He didn't cherish the fact Tokiya slept with other individuals but despite the others owned his body, he had his heart. From that day on, they would only belong to each other. Otoya would share everything with his second half, one of them being his body. He wanted to caress, be caressed by those soft pale fingers, craving for their souls to take possession of each other, for the junction of their bodies in a loving melody.

Otoya sat up, grazing Tokiya's rosy flesh with infatuation, the bluenet returned all the red-head's passion, breathing heavily when they split.

-...I'll ask...Len-san to pick us up now...

-...Why...? Don't you like being here?

-I do, I really do but… - Otoya turned red, from the tip of his toes to the tips of his hair, shifting it into a darker shade. – I wannna make love…with ya, touch ya... feel ya inside of me... I wanna surrender myself to ya.

*kiss*

-...Me too.

-Can we go to my house? I'll ask Len-san to dismiss our staff for today, as a gift for their hard work. My dad will only return home tomorrow. Ya really wanna do it with me?

-With you, I'll do anything.

*Kiss*

Otoya called his driver, asking him to pick them up. Once they saw the car arriving, stepped in heading to the red-head's house. When they withdrawn from it, Tokiya's orbs widened.

-You live here?!

-Yeah. Let's go inside?

It was a pretty old house but Otoya posited it, it had its charms. Several antique windows adorned the grey walls while the big wooden door standing some meters ahead, winked at them, inviting the boys to come inside. The surroundings were mild, delightful. Several Full-moon maples were blooming, tainting the yard landscape with red and green. One bench here and there, a very calm and natural view.

-Yes. – He took Otoya's hand.

As they climbed the stairs, Tokiya's eyes toured the house, through the statues and paintings.

-Your house sure is …

-Big, too big.

-Yes. Is that you and your parents? – He pointed to the family portrait beside them.

-Yeah.

-Your mother was very pretty and you were adorable...You still have that smile. – He surprised his significant other with a peck, Otoya blushed.

-'Cause of ya.

With their hands tightly held, set foot into Otoya's bedroom. A wagging tail and snoopy eyes jogged to them. Marley snuffed Tokiya who pet him. In response, the little dog licked his hand.

-He likes ya.

-He's cute.

-C'mon, Marley. Ya gotta go out now, 'kay?

The dog obediently legged out of the bedroom, Otoya pushed the door flinging himself to Tokiya's arms, kissing him acutely. A plentiful amount of voracious kisses were shared as Otoya ushered him to bed gawkily.

The bluenet sat on the covers as Otoya uncovered him, taking the coat and shoes off his yearned Cinderella, kissing his feet. Pushing him down, he slowly unzipped his jeans, nuzzling against his lover's underwear. The pale cheeks flushed, embarrassedly. Two tanned hands pulled his pants that fell on the ground.

Sitting up, Tokiya undid Otoya's shirt as the last imitated him. The atmosphere prevailed fusing in honey as their hands slithered on the other's beloved's skin, unhurriedly, profoundly, as if it was their first time. Wrapping his arms around the other, the bluenet pulled him down onto his body, flavouring his cave, sending shivers through his spine.

Otoya was truly relishing this, the contact of Tokiya's skin on his was creating sparks on his groin area, stomach and chest. His heart pumped in arrhythmia, agitated, furious as if it was going to burst in joy.

- Tokiya...Ya seem like an octopus. Haha! – His soft giggle was canopied by a pair of lips, smoothly sucking his lower lip.

-Then watch out for my suckers. – Otoya's ears were filled by his stirring intimation.

The bluenet's hands pressed the red-head's shoulders, turning him, he was now underneath the pale figure.

-W-whoa! What are ya-

-You said I was an octopus so I am making use of it.

Smirking, Tokiya commenced suctioning smoothly his lover's ear, finishing on his sensitive earlobe, drifting down until he reached his nipples, turning them into hard tips, ripping moans out of the mid-opened mouth.

-Sto-no. Plea-gah!

Otoya gasped more laboriously as that delectable suction continued going down on his acute skin, swiftly bundling out the intrusive pants and underwear when reached them, releasing the guitarist's feral erection.

Looking down, the red-head run into a pair of blue eyes examining every lump of his stiff pecker, his face turned pink.

-T-Tokiya don't look at me like that, it's... embarrassing.

The ashy thumb and index caressed his lover's tip, earning a muffled groan from its owner, Tokiya's lips cuddled it, trekking on it's lengthy flavour.

-I want to fully see you, Little Ruby. I want to learn what makes you crazy and cry for more.

The pink shade grew, reaching a state of crimson, irradiating white fume.

-Don't be so timid, I need to learn these things so I can make you happier, I want to please the one I love. – Moving up, Tokiya placed a sweet peck on the shy lips. – Don't you want to know what are my weak spots too?

-Y-yeah.

-See? There's nothing wrong about it. – The bluenet broke into a smile, sent to his boyfriend, easing him. – You don't need to be so shy with me, we belong to each other now so it's okay.

Two tanned hands enclosed two pale cheeks, towing them placidly.

-I... love... you... – Otoya rustled, sweeping his tongue across his ear, trailing a somewhat wet path through his maze.

I love you's were exchanged as they ribbed each other, attentively ascertaining the other's touch, sounds, reactions, expressions, emotions.

-Otoya, you don't have any lube, do you?

-No.

Otoya stared to the boy currently bellow him who caressed the apologetic cheek.

-It's okay. – He reposed his lips on Otoya's soft ones, savouring its tang. – But if I continue, I'll hurt you. You can use your saliva on me, it won't hurt me since I'm more experienced. You can keep on top of me, I like being underneath you. It feels so good, my Little Ruby... – He beamed softy.

Their tongues met afresh, Otoya licked his fingers skidding them in his lover's lining, weaving slowly yet increasing the pace steadily.

The bluenet's cries and the wet sounds created by his thrusting were so pleasant, so...titillating, soaking Otoya's ears.

-...T-these noises...feel so right...

Tokiya, blushing, opened his eyes and stared at his lover.

-And th-they feel terribly... ngh good. I'm… ready, you can…ngh.

-Are ya sure?

-Y-yes… but ah…. don't use any con-dom. Don't worry, I don't have any disease. I always use…mnn… condoms and I go for check-ups often. So it's okay. I…ah… want to feel you entirely, my love.

Otoya filled his loved one with kisses as he punctured him. Tokiya let a high-pitch mewl elope when the guitarist's member was utterly cloaked, liding his mouth instantaneously as he did so.

-It's okay, Tokiya. Release yourself...I enjoy hearin' ya.

-Ngh...seems...we switched roles...

Otoya chuckled, the blue-head clung to him, permitting himself immerse in the sea of feelings his second-half held out as he begun stabbing him.

Their bodies rubbed against each other as they moved in a synchronized dance becoming sweatier as the thrusts accelerated.

Everything. The clammy skin beneath him, Tokiya's loud outcries, begging for more of that frenetic jive mixed with his own hoarse shrieks. Those hands on his bronzed physique, one bearing his ass cheek pleadingly, the other scratching his back, tracing red marks. Their lost breaths in the hollow air. Their lustful yet sweet kisses. Each and every moment of that was perfect

The wet sounds of flesh slamming against each other over and over, the moans and whimpers released only served to increase their heady arousal that was about to explode.

-O-Otoya, cum…inside. Ah! Ha, ha, ha… AAHH! I…LO-VE-YOU! -He released in Otoya's torso.

-To-ki-YA! Ngh-AH! – Otoya set off just after the other as he disclosed his mouth wide, tossing his head back. – Ha, ha…ha.. – He stood on Tokiya's top as his lungs attempted to gain some air.

The bluenet kissed his lover's forehead and lips dearly. Gazing profoundly in the eyes, they smiled. Words were irrelevant, meaningless compared to the genuine feelings echoed by their iris.

As soon as they recomposed themselves, Tokiya turned to Otoya, who was on his side holding his hand, travelling down he licked his head as one of his hands teased him once more.

-Let's do it again? – The bluenet pleadingly kissed the red-head.

Otoya nodded as a smile grew on his face. He stood up, laying his knees on the bed. The bluenet did the same, positioning himself in front of the other as well. His fingers entwined with Otoya's as their hands dandled through each other's head, arms, back, torso...

Twirling one of Tokiya's nipples when reaching them, Otoya's tongue meekly touched his stiff rosy tips while his warm breath pampered them resulting on the bluenet letting a groan fall off his throat. Creeping up, the guitarist's lips passionately met with Tokiya's neck, sucking, licking the blanch back of his sensible ear, inhaling the scent liberated by the blue hair.

Trying to contain his moans just a little, the blue-head exhaled heavily as his arms enfolded his lover's back firmly, burying his face on the bronzed shoulder, shivering from head to toes.

-...Do ya like it? – Otoya whispered against his lover's neck, kissing it.

-Ah-ahh...O-Ot-oya...nhg...more. T-ch-me...m-more...

One tanned hand slid down, teasing his second half's lower parts, leisurely bobbing up and down. Their lips releasing sweetness on the other's face and neck while their hands, busy, lured across the covetous outlines of the one they loved, sketching a breathless draft.

Otoya glimpsed downwards.

-I'm gettin' hard again.

-Me too… - Tokiya whispered, making the red-head shiver.

The older boy moved so he could be behind the red-head. He licked his neck, making a trail of saliva, kisses and love bites on his way down. At the same time his hands were feeling his torso, Tokiya's wet tongue encountered one of his ass cheeks drawing small circles, kissing it sensually.

Otoya moaned, yearning for more of his lover, more of his heart, more of that disconcerting touch, able to turn him upside down and make him forget everything.

-I want... – He groaned, headily. -...please...now.

-It's going to hurt my Little Ruby.

Otoya turned, his tongue played with the other's.

-I'm... not scared. – He beamed. – Even if it hurts... it doesn't matter. – Otoya half-closed his orbs. – I wanna feel ya...

Tokiya laid his significant other down.

-I don't want to hurt you, let me prepare you first.

-But-

-No discussions on this.

Tokiya descended wrapping his hand on his lover's, kissing smoothly his nose, cheeks, chin, licking his neck. His lips stroke his chest softly, down to his stomach. Coming up again, he smooched his shoulder, each of his nipples tenderly. Later, his lips brushed gently against the red-head's belly resulting on a giggle from the teen beneath him.

-Tokiya… tickles. – The younger boy caressed the blue hair strands.

The bluenet chuckled as well. Sliding down, he kissed his member several times, running his tongue through his entire length.

The fleshy lips smooched, again, avidly his lover as one of the pale hands started caressing his member and balls, Otoya returned the affection. As time passed, the pace rose up, their breaths accelerated though Tokiya was much nearer his peak than Otoya.

-P-press the ah! T-tip..gn-AH! – He exploded on Otoya's hand, soaking him with his own ecstasy.

-But I'm still... hard, Toki-ya~

-Ha...ha...I'll... take care of you...now.

Turning his lover to the side, the bluenet's torso leaned against Otoya's back, spooning him.

-Wha'cha- - His voice sounded insecure, being capped by two fingers.

-Sssshhh... You ask too many questions. – He kissed his back, his right arm rested under the guitarist's curves, holding his hand. – I will do my best not to hurt you. Do you trust me?

-Yeah. – His insecurity started to fade.

-I'm here, don't be afraid. Relax. – He tighten his grip on the hand, placing a delicate kiss on his shoulder.

-G-go on.

Restarting to tease his lover, the blue-head stoke his member again as the other hand left his lover's, caressing his chest and torso.

-Does it feel right?

-Yeah...ngh...

The bluenet's fingers passed through his own lips, reaching the liquid starting to emerge on Otoya's tip afterwards.

-Don't ever let me go. – Tokiya said as he slowly inserted his fingers inside the other.

The ruby eyes shut in pain. Was he splitting in two? It was hurting so much... He loved Tokiya, all of him yet...this pain. It was too much.

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his face, turning it, then against his lips. Was he being kissed by a seraph? Those lips transmitted gentleness, mildness, comfort and love, like an angel would. His body eased as he gave in, introducing his tongue on that seraph's pit being wrapped, imprisoned in that bewitching feeling.

When they parted, Tokiya butted his forehead to Otoya's, the red eyes opened.

-I won't. Ever. But it works for ya too! – He pouted.

-Does this answer you...? – Tokiya chuckled as he gifted his beloved one with another loving kiss.

-Yes, my kissin' monster…

-Does it still hurt much?

-No. – His lips beamed.

His fingers stabbed him again as the other hand pumped his prick until Otoya squeaked out loud.

-Did I hurt you again? – The bluenet instantly stopped, gazing to the younger boy, affected.

-No, it felt…good. Continue… - Tokiya's hand bounced faster, he now knew he had swept his beloved one's spot. – Ah…nhg… ha, ha, AH! Tokiya, d-STOP.

As Tokiya started scissoring him, moist sonances erupted as Otoya's body spasmed and twisted.

Those thin fingers running through his confining entrance over and over, trying to make room for what would happen next. The way his other hand held their bodies so close he could sense Tokiya's mad heartbeats. The bluenet's moans and whispers right beside his ear. The vision of a white arm protecting him, the blue strands glued to that angelical face every time he opened his eyes...It was mystic.

Otoya was dreaming a dream, one in which he wouldn't mind never waking up from. He wanted that boy so much, he treasured and concerned for his blue-head. Making love with him could never express the amount of love he felt and had to offer to Tokiya. He wanted to give himself, to be one with the boy whose shaft was now caressing his entrance, passing through his muscles, reaching his soul, the blissful taste of wholeness.

-Hold me tighter…and...you're...ngh...already?

The older teen embraced Otoya even more securely entwining his legs and feet with his lover. One of the guitarist's hands caressed Tokiya's ass cheeks, fondling his balls as his tongue sought for the other.

-...It was you who caused it, Little Ruby... – He rustled in the midst of cries. – Having you this close... – He kissed his lips.- being able to...ngh...cuddle with you...- His cheek. - Feeling your heavenly ah... – The skin between his neck and ear. - And hearing your hoar-se screams... – His shoulder. – Touch and... gape at you bare skin... – His back. – You, me, this. Feels so right.

-...Yeah...

-You feel so... blissfully... my Little Ruby…It's so good. Ngh...being here with you now is-is what I want the... m-most. Can you feel our hearts? They're...racing. Can you f-me inside of you, my love?...Our souls...ngh are feeling, touching...ah...loving each other.

-It's like we're one… Please, kiss me again. Fill me up with your love, I wanna get drunk on it.

Tokiya leaned his lips against Otoya's who sucked them into his mouth, closing his eyes. The red-head matched his movements perfectly as the older started to move. Soon they were soaked in sweat, their hot breath could be seen.

His mind was only able to recall the words "I love you" at each thrust was given, as their hips compressed harder, lushly, trying to reach a bottomless point, attempting to fuse on each other. Their ravenous hands tripped on each other's slick skin. Tokiya's journeyed through Otoya's silhouette and pecker while aroused murmurs, sent to his lover, shed from his mouth. Otoya was still cosseting the bluenet's bullocks incessantly while his right hand was on his lover's, pampering his member.

Their tension was increasing fiercely. They were devoured by the suffocating fire travelling through their spines, reaching their groin area.

-K-keep...ah...you hand righ... ngh! There!l

-O-Otoya! Don't-tight...gn-AH!

-Ya like...ngh... this?

He tightened his muscles around his lover once more.

-Ha ha AAAH! If y-I'm goin- mnnnn... c-cum!

-M-too!

Otoya felt the arm around him squeeze him, as his cavity filled with a milky moisture, the same that erupted from him. He could swear he saw stars on that moment, plenty of them.

His beloved's shaft withdrawn from him, he turned to the bluenet pushing his shoulders lightly so the older would rest his back on the bed. Wanting to savour him one last time he sucked and licked the fluid on the pale skin. Crawling on his lover, his lips met anew with the loving skin, leaving timid smooches all over him until they found the fleshy lips, rustling "I'll always be with 'cha." onto them.

The blue-head wrapped his arms around the other who rolled to his side, resting his head on the tanned chest. The ruby eyed boy kissed his head, pulling the sheets up, falling asleep a few minutes after.

When they woke up it was morning already. Otoya took breakfast to bed with some difficulty though. The day before left him in pain yet he didn't regret it. How could he ever repent the most marvellous day of his life?

After partaking breakfast, Otoya kicked back on top of Tokiya, resting his chin on the other's upper body, feeling a tender hand petting his crimson strands. Both were bare however Otoya wasn't galled with it, it was starting to feel natural.

*Sigh*

-What's wrong, Tokiya?

-It's just that…I forgot I had to return before late night.

-That's a problem… - He concealed his face on the bluenet's chest. – Sorry, if it wasn't for me ya'd never be in trouble.

-It's not your fault. – Tokiya cupped his lover's chin, placing a peck on his cheek, caressing it afterwards. – Let's say that… hum…you wanted some extra hours.

-Yeah. – He smiled. – Like that no one'll find out. And, Tokiya… - He gazed into the sapphires, his face changing to a grave one. – Been thinkin' of this almost since we started hangin' out. I gotta get'cha out of that place, I thought of ways of doin' so but not even one 's good enough. – Tokiya kissed one of his droplets. – I don't want any more bad things to happen to ya. Ya deserve so much better…

-But, even if I get out of there, to where will I go?

-We'll find a place we can stay, I won't leave ya alone.

Entwining their eyes, they smacked and clasped for a few more minutes.

-We have to go my Little Ruby, although I want to stay here with you wrapped up in my arms… - He showed a bitter smile.

After sharing a long kiss, Otoya stood up, rummaging the wardrobe.

-Here's your kimono. I'll put some clothes on as well.

Dressing up his clothes then stepping near the tanned figure, Tokiya hugged it from behind, closing his eyes. The red-head's peepers closed as well, drawing out a petite smile.

-Everythin's gonna be alright.

-Thank you... for everything. – The blue-head tightened his clasp.

Once ready, met Len who took them to the brothel. During all the dreadfully meandering way, Otoya's head reposed on Tokiya's right shoulder, looking absently, tensely through the window. What if someone found out? What if...? What if...? His mind didn't stop nagging him, awakening his qualms of losing one more person who was so dear to him.

Before stepping out, he felt a hand on his, looking up, he noticed Tokiya's stare. The bluenet leaned closer.

-You look pretty with clothes but you look so much better without them… - He whispered in his beloved one's ear, nipping it.

Otoya turned red from head to toes.

-D-don't say those things!

-You were so tense all the way here I decided to tease you a little. – Tokiya chuckled, tightening the grip on the hand. – It's going to be alright, I will be okay, Little Ruby.

Otoya pulled Tokiya's arm, smacking him, suddenly longing for every inch of his loved one's mouth. He brushed his tongue against his teeth, cheeks and tongue. They fondled several times, brushing against each other frantically. The red-head sucked the other's into his mouth in a rough way, showing his distressed desperation. When they parted, a thread of saliva was still connecting them.

-I know you're worried for me but I can take care of myself. It's okay. – Tokiya hugged the other tightly.

-It's just that...I don't wanna cause ya trouble. I don't want 'cha to get hurt 'cause of my selfish acts. Ya were already so bruised by them…

-You're not causing me trouble, silly head. – His hand patted the red head. – But before we go, could you please just kiss me again?

Otoya beamed and pecked his boyfriend, deepening it in a matter of seconds.

Slipping out of the car, their expressions trespassed no emotion, though the red-head was awfully distraught. He was afraid of losing Tokiya. What if someone found out? Would they never let them see each other again?

Step by step they reached the house. Stepping inside, Otoya wended to the brothel's owner, Tokiya was submissively behind him as he always did with all of his clients.

-Welcome! - He glared at Tokiya. – You should have gotten back yesterday.

-I'm sorry. - Otoya remained expressionless. – I wanted to spend the rest of the night with him, I'll pay for it.

-Nononononono! No! There's no problem at all. – The owner pat the red-head's back while they proceeded to the place where he should pay, grimacing to the bluenet.

Tokiya was sitting on one of the sofas, his eyes following the red-head while he left the brothel.

The trip was immensely long. Otoya sensed something wasn't right. He clutched his pendant, smooching it quietly while thought about Tokiya.

-Please, take care. I love ya so much. – He murmured, holding it close, kissing the musical note once more, affectionately.

When he arrived home, immediately rose up the stairs, closing his room's door. Step by step, he reached his guitar, grabbing the object.

Scanning the messy bed he sat on it, his head rewound some hours. The two of them lied on it, making love, Tokiya holding him close and dearly, he himself, resting on top of his lover, the way those dazzlingly beautiful sapphires looked into his soul...

Timid droplets formed on the rubies. The guitar's chords sounded during several hours, when Otoya realised, it was night already. He was so uncomfortable he didn't eat dinner. Changing into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts he tried to sleep though was hard. After some hours, fatigue took over him.

In the midst of a tranquil dawn, a sound started to echo, some light illuminated the room.

-Marley, stay quiet….Nhg… - The boy rolled, his eyes opened. –...Phone...? It's ringin' this early…? - His lazy hand picked it up. – ...Hello…?

-O-Otoy-a… - A feeble voice reached his ears.

-Tokiya?! - The red-head abruptly sat up, eyes wide open. - What's wrong?!

-I…They found out and…attacked …me. I mana-ged to escape. I'm calling from a… public phone near a park.

-I'll pick ya up right now! Tell me where ya are exactly.

After hanging up the phone he put some random clothes on as fast as he could, calling Len. Tokiya wasn't far from the brothel so it was urgent to pick him up.

Fortunately the bluenet was still there when they arrived the park. He wasn't in a good state though. His lips bled, his face was heavily bruised, the blue-head couldn't also walk quite well.

-I knew somethin' was wrong…

Otoya ran off the car, meeting his lover as water run through his cheeks.

-Tokiya! Tokiya! I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. – He reached his beloved one, surrounding his waist warily so he wouldn't damage him.

-No, it-wasn't… ngh…We better get out of here... fast before they come after me.

-Let's go, lemme help ya. – He unwrapped his arms. – Put your arm 'round my shoulder. – Otoya's embraced the other's waist. – Len-san, let's go home now. I gotta give him some medicine and take care of his wounds right away.

-Yes sir.

They returned as fast as they could. Len helped Otoya taking the wounded boy inside, making sure no one would hear them or else it would mean a dark scenario of which it would be hard to break out from.

-Please Len-san. – He directed a look to his driver after stepping in the bedroom. – Bring me some curatives.

-You always manage...to surprise me. – Tokiya said as his lover helped him lay on the bed.

Otoya sat on the bed, near the bluenet conveying him a small grin. He opened his boyfriend's kimono, gingerly, acquainting the bruises all over the bleach skin.

-For once, I don't regret takin' those medical classes.

-You took medical classes?

Len entered, on his hands, a box containing what Otoya had asked him leaving them alone just after handing it over to the red-head. Placing the object on the sheets, he garnered the dressings to attend the boy.

-Yeah, I took all sorts of classes.

The buckled down hands, holding a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and cotton, commenced the treatment.

-Ow! Be careful. – The blue-head's body bended in hurt.

-I'm bein' careful, don't move or I won't be able to take care of your mouth injury. – A damply warm towel scrubbed the boy's lips and chin. – How did they found about us?

-They said they were suspicious of the two of us for hanging out so much. And some clients complained I wasn't being as…efficient as I used to be. They found the pendant as well, I hid it but one of them peeked on my stuff and found it…But before I ran away I managed to bring it with me. – Otoya beamed agonizingly while his eyes looked through the half musical note.

-When did this happen?

-Some hours before I called you. I don't really know how but I managed to run away. I only hope no one will find me. I don't want to return there.

-I'll be always with ya. – A hand laid hold of another resting on the bed, squeezing it. - No one'll find ya, we'll find a way… ya gotta rest now, 'kay? - Otoya stood up, holding the box.

Tokiya gripped the guitarist's shirt. He turned, seeing tears slopping from the aghast greenish-blue orbs.

-Please, don't leave me alone…

Otoya sat and leaned closer to his second half.

-I was only gonna put the medicine in another place, I won't leave ya. Don't cry. I'm here, my love… - He held a crying Tokiya on his arms, kissing his tears.

**Len poked his head through the doorway.**

-Sir.

Otoya veered.

-Yes, Len-san?

-Your mother had a sister, do you remember her?

-Yes, although I haven't seen her in a long time... But why are you speaking of this now?

-It's just that…If anything happens, contact her.

-How?

-I have her contact details, so if you need it, don't hesitate to ask me.

-Thanks, you've been a great help.

-I will leave you alone now.

-Thanks. – A nod.

The man left the room, closing the door behind him. The ruby eyes turned to Tokiya.

-Does it still hurt much?

-A little.

-I'll rest beside ya. - Otoya took his clothes off.

The sheets smoothly lifted as he drew closer to Tokiya whose head lay still on his chest. In response, the red-head enclosed his arms around the exhausted body, placing a kiss on Tokiya's forehead.

-Thank you, Otoya, for helping me. – He murmured.

-Sssshh... It's okay. – Another peck on the forehead.

Tokiya butted his chin on the tanned chest.

-I love you. – A smile shaped the bruised lips.

-Ya know what? Me too. – He returned a caring beam.

Tokiya leaned closer, pecking his boyfriend. Just after the heat parted Otoya chased it, placing a flavorous yet delicate snog on Tokiya's lips.

-I won't leave ya alone. – The red-head's hands held his pendant.

Tokiya copied the gesture, fusing them, and then laid on the bronzed torso yet again.

Hours later, a loud voice echoed. It was coming nearer, blaring in swiftly piercing steps.

Otoya's eyes flew wide open. His dad had discovered everything.

-You…- An angry and strong voice barged in the bedroom.

The boys sat up promptly, their faces solemn. In the middle of the division, his father's eyes glowered to them, his face as red as a ripe tomato, the brown eyes burned in fury. Otoya stood up, half naked, and stepped closer sustaining a certain distance. The red eyes noticed his dog was hid under the bed, quivering.

-You bastard…How dare you to lie to your own father. You never dated Nanami-san, you disobeyed and betrayed me.

The older male came within reach of his son, slapping his face. It turned due to its vigour, the full-sized hand left a red mark on Otoya's cheek. Gradually bending his face, Otoya's red orbs faced his dad's, he didn't say a word until the man faced the door though.

-And I don't regret it. – Otoya said assertively.

His father turned to him.

-You…

His heavy hand met with his other cheek.

-Otoya! – Tokiya hurriedly got out of bed putting himself in front of the boy, shielding him.

-And it's your entire fault…Human scum.

The older man's rage continually rose, spitting the bluenet's face.

-Stop it! He isn't scum. – His arms clenched the boy from behind, cleaning the saliva off his face and placing a loving kiss on it. – This boy, he's the one I love and you don't have the right to harm him or disrespect him. Since that night, the one you forced me to go to that place just to punish me by losing my virginity…I've been meeting with Tokiya. We started out as friends. He rescued me from the loneliness you put me in. He listened to me. He was always there for me even if he wasn't present.

-You dare to say you love that disgusting prostitute? Do you know how many men he's already had? With how many he slept while you thought of him? He doesn't deserve you.

-I may have had slept with other men but it was just that. Plain and cold sex with no feeling. With your son, I made love, I gave my whole self to him. How can you say those things if you don't even know me? I love Otoya, more than anything. More than myself. – Tokiya rested one of his hands on one of the arms that were still embracing him.

- I love Tokiya from the bottom of my heart… – He softly kissed the boy's shoulder.

-If you love that thing so much, you're not my son anymore. I want you out of this house today. – The man turned. – But, before you go. Do you know why I never let you out of this house? Because I was afraid of losing you. Since your mother's death I made a promise to myself of never lose anyone important to me. But you were a selfish and thankless little brat…You never obeyed my orders towards Nanami-san, you never honoured this family….

-What you said is not an excuse for treating me this way all of these years. You once treated me like a real dad but since mama died you acted differently. You were always so cold and aggressive…I never stopped being your son, you know? – Tears smacked the floor.

-Tch, you don't really understand. You could never. From now on you're not part of this family. You're dead to me. I give you an hour to leave this mansion. And Len will be dismissed right now...Traitor... – The black shoes left, slamming the door.

-We gotta speak to Len-san.

-I'm so sorry, Otoya. If only that night never existed you wouldn't be facing this situation. And your father is right, I'm a mere disgusting-

-I don't regret it. – He turned Tokiya to him, holding his hands. – You're the light of my life, the moon that lit up the shadowy night of my life.

The bluenet hugged his lover.

-You're beautiful to me Tokiya. To others ya may seem cold but 'cha always shown the other side of ya to me. Ya were always so kind and comprehensive…

-Because you were a victim of your father. You did not deserve to lose one of the most important things like that. – He tightened the clutch. - I liked you ever since that night, I mean… At that time I did not have any romantic feelings towards you but liked you a lot. You were completely different from all the others.

*Knock knock*

-Who is it?

-Sir, may I come in?

-Enter, Len-san. Did my dad speak to ya.?

-Yes.

The older male cross the doorway, panting.

-He tried to fire me but I already gave him my walking papers. From now on, I will only work for the two of you.

-Huh?

The old hands provided an envelope and a map to Otoya.

-We need to hurry up, you'll travel to this place. – He pointed out the location. – In the envelope are the tickets to the train, you just have to pack some stuff.

-To where?

-To where your aunt is. I called her and told her about your situation. She immediately asked me to buy you the tickets. This also applies to you, Ichinose-sama, you'll go with him as well.

-But where will I stay?

-With Ittoki-sama's aunt. She'll let you stay there.

-And you, Len-san?

-I will go as well but first I will have to pack mine and your belongings. Take some things with you just in case.

-Thanks.

In a matter of fifteen minutes the boys packed some things and withdrawn from the house. Len drove them to the train station. Once there, the driver accompanied them inside.

-Len-san…I need to ask ya something. How did my dad know about this? And you, How did ya know my dad would expel me from home?

-I suspected a thing like this could happen…I saw your father receiving a phone call from the owner of the brothel. Maybe he saw us picking up Ichinose-sama in the park and spoke to your father.

-Thanks for all you have done for us. – Otoya hugged the man, tears in his eyes. – When will ya meet us? Could ya bring Marley too?

-Today. Yes, I will.

The train arrived.

-Go boys, before the train leaves!

They quickly entered and sat on a bank, waving to the man who aped the gesture as the train started moving.

Once they couldn't see him anymore, Tokiya stared at his boyfriend.

-Don't cry, Otoya. – The blue-head's hands soothingly brushed Otoya's cheeks, drying his tears.

-It's always hard to abandon your home. – He grinned acrimoniously.

The trip took three hours. Once it stopped, they peeked through its big windows. They had arrived their destination. Walking out of the crowded train, observed the map and an address Len had handed over. Yet, that wasn't necessary, just after they left the station saw Otoya's aunt who was waving, a vast toothy beam on her features.

She was, as her sister and nephew, a red-head which matched with a pair of beautiful red eyes. Her abridged hair embellished her smile, some bangs caped half of her eyes. A shiny star pendant and a fake pelt coat demonstrated how youthful she was on both inside and out.

She took them home, making them comfortable on the spot they walked in. They had a room just for them, though it wasn't very ample, however that's how the two liked it. Otoya felt really good about how his aunt treated both.

Otoya was such an airhead he lost sight of the fact his aunt was the owner of a well-known record label. When she accidentally overheard them in their room, singing, instantly felt enraptured. Barging in she said she would take them to a music school. Some years later, they recorded their debut CD.

-What will we call it? – Otoya snuggled sensing the comfy warmness surrounding him.

The two were observing the sea waves constantly flowing back and forth as the moonlight enlightened their silhouettes. Sitting on the cool sand, Tokiya had his legs somewhat opened tucking his lover, his arms sheltering him in a tight embrace.

-...Miracles.

-Great name. – The red-head smiled. – But why?

-Because you were and are my miracle and you once told me I was yours, so…

-Then let it be miracles!

They stared at the moon for a second then to each other. Otoya laid his beloved one on the dry sand, sharing a sweet smooch. Afterwards they kissed each other randomly as if were paying a kind of game. Their lips imprisoned anew, intensely. Their tongues rolled on each other, mixing their saliva, connecting them. A thread joint them after the departure. Otoya grinned, Tokiya smiled back to his boyfriend.

-I told ya to never give up 'n follow your dreams.

-You did, you really did.

Their eyes searched for the moon again as they held each other snugly on the sand.

* * *

**A/N2: So I decided to rewrite this story. Why? Needed more detail, more explanations, more, more aaand more…. xD The driver part, for example, he couldn't keep working for Otoya's father, right? That totally slip my mind. Meh :/ Yeah, sometimes I can be kinda perfectionist but that's how I work. As long as I can improve and give you, my dear readers, a better story I will :3 **

**Reviews are always welcome, guys!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
